


A Writers Dream

by Yasumi



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Reader Imagine you are writing your very own Loki Fanfiction when the god of mischief comes along and shows you just what he's capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Writers Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first loki X Reader smut piece. Inspired by a friend who loves reading my smut and myself who would love for this to be real.

(One Shot) A Writers Dream

You sit at your computer tapping away at the keys like a crazy person as idea after idea forms in your mind for your newest addition to your Fanfiction. You're so engrossed in what you are doing you don't feel the strange presence in your room looking over your shoulder reading as you type. Your hands working faster than even your mind can go. Mistakes being made, but that's alright you can fix those later. You're just aching to get to the 'good part'. The part most of your readers share the same interest in. 

You've written about him before. Dreamt about him, fantasized and perhaps even touched yourself at the thought of Loki Laufeyson doing the things to you similar to what you write. You even grow damp as you write your most intimate scenes, squirming in your chair as you do so. Even before you began writing about him you read other people's Fanfiction and squirmed a little then too ... or perhaps you squirmed a lot. 

Right now you pause in your writing as you feel a strange breath of air touch your neck. You turn in your seat and you're instantly frozen in place as your eyes come to land directly on the object of your affection and lusts. Your mouth gaping and your mind reeling, wondering and hoping that this was real and yet thinking it's a dream. You'll wake up any moment now face down on your keyboard drooling across the keys, but you don't wake up. 

"You humans amuse me." He says to you as a single finger caresses your cheek making your heart jump. "I've heard of these stories. These fantasies." He says his finger tracing your bottom lip leaving a tingle in its wake. "I'm intrigued." He grins a wicked grin at you. The kind you thought might look dangerous, but make you swoon and it does just that. "Would you like to know first hand how it feels ... to be fucked by a god?" He asks pulling you up to stand and before you could respond he has claimed your lips against his and your mind turns to mush. 

You press yourself to him unable to control your own movements as his lips drive you crazy. Tasting along your own and his tongue tracing the crease of your lips. You open your mouth to him eagerly and he accepts. His tongue darting in to mingle and taste yours. You moaned shamelessly. He's barely begun and already you're a bundle of hormones on fire.

Loki breaks the kiss and eyes your aroused state. Your cheeks flushed and your breathing heavy. "Would you like more?" He asks you. You nod your mouth slightly hung open. He grins that devious grin once more. He reaches down and grabs the end of your tank top. You remember suddenly that you had been sitting in only your tank top and underwear. You had been getting ready to go to bed before you had begun to write. He removes your top revealing your naked breasts beneath. His smile never fades and he shows no hesitation as he cups one breast enjoying the size and reaction it causes as you gasp and sigh. 

You lick your lips and your breath hitches as his free hand moves down your belly and further passed your navel. He slips it into your underwear and his long fingers glide between your womanhood and his grin widens as he feels how aroused you are. How slick you've become for him. "Do I make you grow this wet for me when I'm not even here?" He inquires curious. You nod unable to hold back the truth. Loki chuckles and proceeds to slide his fingers across your most intimate area making you moan. He plays one wet digit along your clitoris, clit as you like to write it, and you pant as he works you just as you always thought he would. 

Your body trembles against his ministrations and you can't hold back the sounds you're making. Your hands griping the front of his coat. That wonderful long leather coat. When he removes his hand you whimper and this makes him chuckle again. "Remove those and get on the bed." He orders you nipping your ear. You listen like a good girl, removing your underwear and moving to your bed. "On your back my pet." He coos. "Spread yourself out for me so that I may see what it is you offer." He watches you as you lay on your back with your legs bent and your feet flat to the sheets. You spread your legs a heat rushing to your face as you do so. 

Loki sighs in appreciation and excitement. You watch him remove his coats and then his tunic, revealing the lean curves of his lithe body to you. Your heart is racing as you anticipate the rest of him. You are not disappointed when he removes his pants and his length is displayed for your eyes to behold. Standing at attention, long and hard. You want to sit up. To touch it, to taste it, but you don't move afraid to disobey his previous command. He can tell by your face you like what you see. 

Loki steps toward you and you never take your eyes off him. Glued to his body, a thousand scenarios running through your mind of how you'd like to be fucked by him and then settling on the fact that any way was fine as long as he did it. He touches your knee and smiles. "Pleasure your king." He says to you. A line you've used before in your own fantasies. Eager and more than willing you sit up and instantly take his length in your palm. Squeezing and taking note of his size. You lick your lips and kiss the crown of his cock. It makes you feel powerful when you hear him sigh. You go further licking him generously enjoying the salty taste of his flesh. 

Your mouth reaching the head once more you engulf him between your lips and into your mouth. "You please me well." He tells you as you suck him. Taking him deep at times and shallow at others. Bobbing and sucking using your tongue to swirl around the bell head and then sucking again. He sighs and moans as his hand finds your hair. He rocks his hips towards your mouth as his hand directs your head. You imagine him this way between your legs and suck him harder. 

Your lips grow a little numb as you continue intent on pleasing him so that you earn more of his lusts. When he cums you swallow fast and lick any remainder off before looking up at his smiling sated face. You hope and pray he can go again. That he has all the stamina you always envisioned him having. Hoping that the trickster plans to fuck you silly. He lets go of your hair and pushes you onto your back. Your legs spreading of their own accord. 

Loki bends over you his hips between your thighs and his limp cock pressed to your cunt. His mouth greedily tastes your nipples one at a time. Pulling and teasing the peeks. You've honestly never knew it could feel so good and that you could grow so wet as he tugs them with his teeth and fingers. "Before this night ends, you will be screaming my name and I will fill you as you have always dreamt I would." He tells you and you wither with expectation at those words. He travels down your body until he's right where you want him most. 

His expert tongue finding your weak spot instantly and you cry out as he tongue fucks your clit bringing you to orgasm instantly. Your body rocks and shakes, but he doesn't give up. You're amazed how much more you crave while you settle down to enjoy the feeling of his mouth on you. Licking and teasing the sensitive bud. Circling it you moan and push yourself close to him. You feel him smile against your folds as he hungrily taste your opening and all you have to offer. Two of his fingers slipping into your womanhood and finding your G-spot. You cry out and moan his name. He likes that. He rewards you by licking your clit vigorously and touching your inner spot making you cum again. Your panting hard now, clutching one hand in your sheets and the other in his silky black hair. 

Loki stops as you come off your high and kisses his way back up toward your lips. He claims your mouth and you feel his cock pressed against you hard and wanting. You moan from just the thought of him inside you and part your legs a little more. He reaches between you and guides his cock right where you want it and in one easy thrust of his hips his length is buried deep inside you and you say his name again followed by a curse word. He feels so good filling you. He doesn't stop. He pulls out fully, teasing you before thrusting himself back in. You wrap your arms around his waist your nails grazing across his lower back and ass. He hisses when you scratch him and you're rewarded with him grinding into your cunt and then pumping you relentlessly. 

Your cries and moans are soaked up by him as he takes you for all you're worth. You have no idea how long it's been since he penetrated you, but he stops and releases you only to flip you onto your stomach pulling your hips up so your ass is in the air and your cunt in on display from behind. He kneels behind you and slides right back in. You moan as he enters you and rock your hips back to meet his thrusts. He enjoys your enthusiasm. 

"I love how your cunt clutches around me. Your heat enveloping my cock tightly." He tells you. "Say my name." He orders and you say it. "Louder." He grinds into you hard. 

"LOKI!" You scream it and cum again. A third orgasm, he truly is a god. Your arms are weak and you're now face down into your sheet while he continues to take you from behind. His hands firm on your hips. Your throat feeling hoarse from all your moaning and cries of pleasure. He stills as he pushes balls deep against you. For a moment you thought he finished, but you're are so very wrong. 

He bends over you and whispers into your ear. "Ride me." He says and releases you once more. He flops onto his back casually and with your body still shaking from your own pleasure you mount him. Sliding down his length and watching his face as you do so. You're in charge now. You begin a steady rhythm of bouncing along his length listening to your own moans mixed with his. You decided to try something. You pull up and hover just at the bell head and swivel your hips. He eyes you a moment and tries to pump himself back inside, but you move avoiding him. 

Loki doesn't like to be teased and he grips your hips and pulls you back down impaling you on him making you lull your head back in pleasure. His roughness excites you. He thrusts his hips up until you begin your own pace once more. Every now and then he joins you. You ride him a while longer until he stays your movements and pulls himself to a half sitting position. "Turn around." He tells you. You do so now straddling him in reverse cowgirl. You begin to ride him again when he pulls you to arch backward toward him. His hand sinking around your waist and his fingers finding your clit once more. He lifts himself onto his feet and begins to fuck you himself while fingering you. You pant and moan as both sensations take you over. 

You cum not long after and as you do his hips move erratically and he grunts hard. You feel a warmth spreading inside you and realize he came. Filling you with his seed. He gives one last pump of his hips before removing his cock altogether. You sit up on his hips and feel the mixture of his seed and your own arousal tickle out. You feel spent and utterly complete. Barely able to move you manage to get off him and collapse on your bed. His hand caressing your hip as he whispers his praise into your ear and you drift off to sleep. 

When you wake the next morning the god of mischief is gone and you're left to wonder if it was a dream. You lament at the thought. As you get up you feel soar and your body is aching and you feel a stickiness between your legs. You smile suddenly to yourself as you realize perhaps it wasn't a dream after all. 

~The end

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You like what you've read? Feel free to read my other Fanfiction and join me at all the links below. 
> 
> You can find more of my work on Fanfiction.net   
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/16074/  
> Also you can join me on tumblr: ladyyasumi  
> And I also have a Facebook page called : my Loki Fanfiction  
> https://www.facebook.com/MyLokiFanfiction  
> And if you would like to befriend me of Facebook find me here!  
> https://www.facebook.com/yasumi.serenity.3
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
